El demonio y el criminal
by SmileLikeLen
Summary: "Lo último que ví fueron los ojos de los Kaito… Y lo que más me dolió es que sufrí emocionalmente, al igual que todas mis víctimas."


- Hola, personas(?). - Cómo están? :B. Bueno, este fic se me ocurrió hace cinco horas ._. Sí, me tomé cinco horas para escribir un One-shot mediocre ;w; Para escribir este One-shot me apoyé en Durarara! y en la relación que llevan Shizuo e Izaya... Al principio se parece un poco al anime, pero cuando vas por la mitad empieza a trastornarte o algo así(?). No les haría da;o dejarme un review, verdad? No tienen que tener una cuenta para dejar uno.

Advertencia: Boys Love [shounen-ai], violencia, una escena sexual implícita.

**_En fin, KAITO y Kagamine Len no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Crypton, tampoco este fanmade [Kaiko]._**

* * *

—_¿No te vas a molestar, verdad? _—preguntó mi hermana menor, Kaiko, mientras ponía una sonrisa tímida, yo sólo la miré molesto.

—_¿Es necesario presentarme al chico que te gusta? Digo, ni siquiera están saliendo_ —le dije. Ella hizo un puchero mientras cerraba la puerta y tomaba mi mano obligándome a caminar hacia clases.

—_Sí. Porque eres el único en quien confío _—djo ella tímidamente.

—_A veces no te entiendo._

Seguimos caminando, hasta que ella se detuvo, frente a la entrada del instituto, yo la imité, su mirada se fijaba en algo, me solté de su agarre y empecé a buscar con la mirada qué era lo que buscaba. Hasta que levanté la mirada y ahí estaba lo que ella veía. _No lo conocía, pero en ese instante simplemente me cayó mal_. Él me sonrió, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era una ladeada. Le miré unos instantes, _sólo me bastó eso para quererlo asesinar. _

—_Kaito-nii, ¿lo viste, verdad? _—me preguntó Kaiko más que sonrojada... Oh, no.

—_¿Él es...? _

—_Sí _—contestó ella del mismo modo anterior.

Apreté lo dientes y miré hacia arriba, definitivamente iba a ir donde ese bastardo y lo golpearía... _Pero, ¿por qué? Ni que estuviera saliendo con Kaiko, ahora que lo pienso, él ni siquiera nos conoce. Es la primera vez que lo veo ya que es el primer día de clases pero... ¿De dónde lo conoce Kaiko?. _Él no está ahí, _¿Dónde se habría ido? Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué me importa?. Lo que sé es que me haré con él... Sí, ¿qué clase de persona golpearía/asesinaría a otra por un impluso? Bueno, acaban de conocer a __**Kaito Shion**__, me irrito con facilicidad y golpeo a personas sin compasión, llamándome "__**El demonio K**__" he llegado a un punto donde mi propia familia me tiene miedo... A excepción de Kaiko. _El timbre sonó, y Kaiko se dirigió a su clase. Realmente no pensé que ese día lo lamentaría el resto de mis días.

.

Era el primer día de clases, y ya me empezaba a gustar este día. _Las personas son tan interesantes, ¡Las amo!, ver cómo se pelean, aman, odian, engañan, y otras tantas cosas... Es un buen pasatiempo. Mis amigos me llaman "_**delincuente**_" porque cometo muchos crímenes... ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi familia está llena de delincuentes. Causándole trauma, ira, dolor, y muchos sentimientos que provocan confusión, me gusta torturar a las personas psicológicamente. _Cuando escriben en el internet cosas como: _"Me quiero morir", "Quiero suicidarme", "Me cortaré las venas", "Escaparé de casa", _yo responderé a sus mensajes con un: _"Yo me siento igual", _entablaremos una conversación de un mes mediante mensajes, al final te diré: _"¿Quieres escapar de los problemas conmigo?"_ y simplemente responderás un _"Sí", _aunque algo dudoso. Al final, te haré pasar por una situación desagradable, un secuestro, por ejemplo, y después serás traída a la azotea de un alto edificio, te diré una moraleja y con unas cuantas palabras desearás morir, yo me iré y tú terminarás suicidándote cuando saltes del edificio. Increíblemente, me pagan por hacer esto y a mí simplemente me divierte.

Cuando vi a aquel muchacho supe quién era, Kaito Shion_, hijo de una simple y estable familia de Tokio a la cual hicimos pasar un mal momento_. _Creo que de ahí viene la ira de Shion, parece un muchacho tranquilo, pero realmente impulsivo y sin nada de paciencia... _Me miró de mala manera a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa. _Es hora de que yo me divierta._

Al día siguiente, vi como él golpeaba a tres muchachos de grados superiores, lo hacía sin compasión, Kaito Shion _me agrada_.

Le aplaudí cuando me vio, estaba sentado en una de las gradas del campo del futbol, me fulminó con la mirada, estaba increíblemente molesto.

—_¿Quién diablos eres? _—dijo él con indiferencia, dejó de mirarme y se limpió las manos y en su mirada mostraba indiferencia… **Eso me gustó más.**

—_Len Kagamine _—dije parándome de las gradas con la típica sonrisa inclinada_— Espero que en futuro podamos divertinos juntos._

—_Cállate _—dijo de repente y yo seguí sonriendo— _No me interesa en absoluto tener algo que ver contigo._

—_Pero, Kai-chan-_

—_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? _—me preguntó mirándome inquisitivo.

—_¿Quién no sabría el nombre del demonio de esta ciudad? _—le dije acercándome a él, pude ver cómo oprimía sus dientes y puños.

—_¡Ya me es suficiente con bastardos cómo tú! _—exclamó y su semblante cambió, volviéndose más imprudente de lo que era. Se abalanzó hacia mí, con intención de "tatuar" sus puños en mi cara, pero… **Kai-chan tiene mucho por aprender de Len Kagamine. **Esquivé su golpe, seguimos en lo mismo, él trataba de golpearme y yo esquivaba y viceversa. Fue divertido, hasta que me HARTÉ.

_._

Las días en ese lugar se me hacían eternos, era lo mismo, lo veía, lo perseguía, le gritaba cosas cómo que le odio y las diferentes razones de porqué le odio, y al final, era yo quien siempre salía perdiendo. Cometía crímenes de los cuales ni me percataba, golpeaba personas en el camino y destruía propiedad privada. Terminaba en la cárcel, en un hospital, siendo víctima de alguna de sus bromas o quizás siendo regañado por alguna estúpida mujer que creía que podría gritarme, en este mundo sólo hay cuatro mujeres que pueden gritarme, ¿bien? Son mi abuela, mi mamá, Kaiko y mi tía Meiko(?). Cada día mi fustración hacia ese sujeto crecía, no sabía nada de él, ni era cómo si me interesara, pero no había ni UN SOLO día en el cuál no me encontrara con Len, o algo que tuviera que ver con él. Definitivamente, _él no me agrada._

Y así pasaron los años, yo perseguía a ese bastardo, mientras él se burlaba de mí. Menuda suerte que tenía. Fui feliz cuando me enteré que Len se había ido de la ciudad… Me sentí bien, como si ahora esta ciudad no tenía nada porqué preocuparse. Mi único problema ahora es mi _Ira._

.

Después de unos años, otra vez volví, porque me enteré de que aquí vivía otra de mis víctimas, ésta vez era una linda muchacha que deseaba morir porque su amor no le correspondía. Mandé a ciertas personas a que la tiraran al mar, justo antes de eso, ahí apareció él, Kaito, ¿Qué no se harta de perseguirme? Me escondí tras los árboles y me dí cuenta de que no era a mí a quién perseguía, golpeó a mis trabajadores y "rescató" a aquella muchacha. Me sentí realmente fustrado, ¿desde cuándo mis planes me salían mal? ¿desde cuándo? Eso nunca me había pasado. _Esto no me divierte, para nada_.

Unos días después me enteré un muchacho, el cuál tenía una novia psicópata y deseaba morir. Otra vez me pasó lo mismo, Kaito vino a su rescate. Me estresaba, ése tipo… Empiezo a _odiarlo_.

Me decidí a darle una visita a Kaito, me encargaría de que jamás volviera a inteferir. Ya estaba a unas cuántas cuadras de su casa, _hasta que lo ví "divertirse" con unos amigos, él se reía sencillamente, mientras aquellas personas parecían estarla pasando bien… Con él. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que alguien totalmente bruto y "demoniaco" como Kaito podía tener personas en quienes apoyarse y él no? ¿Qué tenía él?. _Cambio de opinión, _el único humano que no me divierte y detesto es Kaito_.

Extrañamente ahí también estaban las dos personas las cuales Kaito había salvado… _No lo soporto, no me gusta. _Me decidí caminar, hasta que aquella chica, se acercó a mí sonriente, tenía un parecido con Kaito.

—_¡Len-kun! _—me dijo ella sonriente: ahora que lo veo bien, ¿yo secuestré a la hermana de Kaito?.

—_¿Kaiko-san? _—le pregunté con la típica mirada de "se caerá todo el mundo, menos yo" (?).

—_¿Kaiko-san? ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Acaso no llamas a mi hermano 'Kai-chan'? _—dijo ella haciendo pucheros. La verdad es que ella solía siempre ir "acosándome" hace años, pero después de que empecé la universidad no la volví a ver.

—_Eres tan linda… Pero no eres mi tipo _—le dijo mirándola atentamente.

—_¡LEN-KUN! ¡DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ! _—escuché esa voz y fijé mi vista hacia donde provenía, sí, era Kaito.

—_Kai-chan, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Aún tienes ganas de jugar conmigo? _—le pregunté con la sonrisa de lado, el me gruñó cómo si fuera un animal.

—_¡MALDITA PULGA! _—exclamó tratando de golpearme, pero tomé su muñeca antes de que lo hiciera, me iba a golpear con la otra mano pero…

—_¡Para esto, Kaito-nii! _—exclamó ella asustada, haciendo que Kaito se detuviera, yo solté bruscamente su muñeca.

—_Creo que ahora le debes un favor a mi hermana _—habló Kaito mirándola molesta.

—_¿Ah… Sí? ¿Por qué? _—los miré cuestionándoles.

—_Pues técnicamente ella te ahorró tener que hacerte una cirugía _—respondió con tono de molestía de mi "enemigo"— _¿entonces? _—le preguntó a la única femina.

—_P-pues y-yo… _—era de noche y aún podía ver lo sonrojada que estaba— _¡Yo quiero una cita con Len-kun! _—exclamó ella más que colorada.

—_Está bien _—contesté.

—_¿QUÉ? _—Kaito entró en un momento de negación por varios minutos — ¡_NO LO ACEPTO! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MI LINDA HERMANITA SALGA CON UN BASTARDO COMO TU! _—gritó lo más que pudo, aunque después de una discusión entre Kaiko y él, se pusieron de acuerdo— _¡La cita será en NUESTRA casa a las 7! ¡Rómpele el corazón a mi hermana y no te dejaré escapar esta vez! _—me dijo con su rostro amenazador.

Esta noche no podré dormir.

.

Es el día en el que Len vendrá a aquí, mi hermana le hará una cena, mi casa huele a panadería. Cuando bajé los escalones casi me da infarto…

—_¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE CON MIS MUEBLES?_ —dije cuando vi unos muebles que parecía carísimos en mi salas, eran de un color rojo, el color que más odio. También me dí cuenta de que había remodelado toda la casa…

—_los tiré… _—contestó como si nada.

—… _Cálmate, Kaito, esto es normal, esto es- ¡CLARO QUE NO ES NORMAL! ¿Dónde TE CREES QUE TRABAJO, VENDIENDO DROGAS? _—respiré y traté de calamarme.

—_¿Por qué lo dices? _—siguió con su tono normal.

—_Cada vez que te veo, deseo menos una esposa… _—respondí con estrés.

—_Siempre supe de tu inclinación sexual _—dijo en tono burlón.

—_¿QUÉ? _

—_Nada, te quiero mucho, Kaito-nii _—dijo sonriendo. Tocaron la puerta— _¿Quién será? ¿LEN-KUN?_ —dijo volviéndose loca— _Abre tú la puerta _—me dijo. Y obedecí.

—_¿Pero qué-_

—_¡Hola, Kaito y Kaiko! _—exclamaron mis padres al unísono— _escuché que Kaiko se iba a casar, ¿es cierto?_ —dijo mi padre.

—_No _—dije fríamente.

—_¿no? _—preguntó mi madre.

—_No _—volví a repetir.

—_bueno, ¿entonces?_

—_Tengo una cita _—dijo sonriente mientras iba a abrazarlos.

No pasó mucho antes de que Len tocara la puerta, me quedé en la sala mientras destruía los lápices de apuntes de Kaiko, ella, por su parte, fue a abrir la puerta y mis padres con el deseo de saber quién era. Len no hizo más que sonreírles pero cuando se presentó…

—¿Tú…? —Mi mamá lo miró con miedo, Len volvió a sonreír de la manera en la que siempre lo hacía.

—¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO NADIE DE ESA FAMILIA EN MI CASA Y MUCHO MENOS INVOLUCRANDOSE CON MI HIJA! —exclamó mi padre. Len se marcó con una risa sarcástica.

Por alguna razón, mi odio _disminuyó._

Pero volvío a crecer, creció más cuando supe la razón de mi odio hacia Len.

_La familia de Len es una familia que provoca algo así como "suspenso" a las personas, son como críminales psicológicos, personas que causan traumas a otras, recibiendo una paga. Cuando Kaito era más pequeño, tenía como unos siete años, buscaba un muñeco que se le había perdido, pero si querer, acabó perdiéndose en uno de los oscuros callejones de la cuidad. Según lo que sé, por ahí pasaba Len con su muñeco, y él decidió perseguirlo. Lamentablemente cuando llegó, adónde estaba Len, éste le tiró el muñeco a una habitación totalmente oscura, cuando Kaito prendió el interruptor Len ya no estaba, pero se encontró con charcos ensangrentados y con palabras escritas con sangre, cosas que traumaron a Kaito, haciéndole reaccionar de una manera agresiva._

Así que, después de todo, es por él que yo…

.

Cuando salí de ahí, en camino a mi casa, suspiré, ahora tendría que tratar con Kaito más que nunca…

Cuando llegué, prendí la luz y lo ví a ahí, me miraba con sus ojos azules y sus ropas mal acomodadas… No pude evitar que mi corazón latiera fuertemente.

—_Lo siento _—me dijo él con cara de arrepentimiento mientras se acercaba a mí.

—_¿Kai-chan? _—mi voz empezaba a temblar, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Esto está mal.

—_Len… Perdón _—dijo mientras me miraba, nuestros rostros eran iluminados por la luz lunar.

—_¿P-por qué? _—pregunté, estaba nervioso. Kaito me miraba con deseo y yo no lo soportaba… ¿Desde cuándo era que me gustaba Kaito? Mi corazón aceleró.

—_Por no darme cuenta de lo que sentía antes… _—dijo mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de mi camisa negra.

—_¿Y… Qué es lo que siente Kai-chan? _—después de haber desabotonado la camisa, empezó a tocar mi pecho y besar mi cuello, yo empezaba a exitarme.

—_Esto _—se acercó a mí me besó. Al principio sólo juntó los labios, pero después entró en mi boca, nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar y batallar. _La verdad es que… El humano más interesante es Kaito. _

_Esa noche, Kaito y yo lo hicimos, me sentí tan vulnerable pero tan bien… La verdad es que amaría que esto hubiera pasado antes. Kaito huele tan bien… Me gusta Kaito, me gusta cómo besa Kaito, me gusta cómo me abraza Kaito, me gusta cómo me lo hace Kaito, me gusta TODO de Kaito… Y esta noche, después de haberlo admitido, cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer en brazos de Morfeo._

La mañana siguiente, me espanté cuando escuché cómo un arma se cargaba, mi corazón se aceleró pero al parecer, fui muy lento. Un arma apuntaba mi frente.

—_¿Te gustó lo de anoche, Len-kun? _—Me preguntó quien me apuntaba con el arma, Kaito— _¿No puedes hablar? _—me miró con ojos de psicópata— _Gracias por lo de anoche, pero cómo no tengo con qué pagarte _—sentí cómo si me había roto en ese instante— _descuida, cómo cambio, dejaré que mueras sin dolor, fue un placer conocerte, Len-kun._

_¿Entonces a esto llaman karma?_

_Lo último que ví fueron los ojos de los Kaito… Y lo que más me dolió es que sufrí emocionalmente, al igual que todas mis víctimas._


End file.
